User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/I Get a Kill Out of You
The happy tree friends are celebrating Stevies' birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Berty the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke. Everyone watching the entertainment are covered in black. He pulls a bird from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Berty sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the bird off the stage. Berty now asks for a volunteer, and Stevie eagerly raises his hand. Berty selects Stevie, and he gets into a box onstage with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Berty takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Stevie was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Tinky shrieks in sheer terror. Berty looks down to see the damage and immediately freaks out and hides the intestines. As an ambulance races Stevie (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Berty is relieved to see Stevies' heart start beating again after flat lining. Berty leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens causes Berty to fall out. He grabs onto Stevies' feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Stevie is in to fall out of the ambulance. Stevie cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Berty and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Berty tries pulling on Stevies' intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Berty enters Stevies' hospital room, where a stitch-covered Stevie is just waking up. Berty, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Stevie laughs and Berty, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now, he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Berty takes the blood pack from Stevies' IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Stevie needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Berty completes his trick. Berty becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, we see Berty sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Moral: "Two wrongs don't make a right!" Starring: Stevie Berty Appearances: Sanna Lola Hoggie Chick Nuthead Dogert Tinky (Cameo Appearance - Unseen there was an shriek) (Note: This is the first time ever i add Starring Roles and Appearances roles in my blog, idk why but seems good and i rlly do not do it on others so why now? Idk these roles maybe needed to... Guess to let ya know about the other characters since we can see them in start of the real episode and i had to yes XD...) Category:Blog posts